A Young Tigers Love Revamped
by animal lover 1204
Summary: After a mysterious female tiger cub crashes into Shere Khan, new feelings surface inside of him and he starts to act nicer. His friends start to take notice of his change in attitude. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? READ TO SEE WHY I ABANODEND MY PREVIOUS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A Young Tigers Love Revamped**

 **Hi. First of all something happened to my old account and as you see it has took quite a few years to get back on. When I did I reread my old stories and the reviews so I thought there is no point leaving you waiting and with my rubbish story writing (since I was young when I wrote those) I thought it would be better to rewrite this story. It sticks to the same plot as the previous story of 'A young Tigers Love' but I will try to make the chapters longer and update quicker. Also, if you haven't read my old version of this story I made a few changes to the jungle cubs. First the jungle is divided into three areas. The man village (which you knew), the lower part of the jungle were your favourite cubs live (hathi, Baloo ect.) and the upper part of the jungle which over looks the lower part of the jungle. The upper part is home to the 'posh animals'. Also this story includes my OC Rose who you will meet in a minute. Sorry for going on but that is vital info so on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 introductions**

 **Rose's POV**

It was a nice, warm morning throughout the jungle. The birds were singing their morning songs and the gentle breeze ruffled my fur as I looked out of my family cave. Before I go any further let me introduce myself.

My name is Rose and I'm an 8 year old Bengal tiger. I have light orange fur with a white underbelly, muzzle and paws, light black strips, pink nose and light blue, ocean coloured eyes. I live in the upper part of the jungle which is homed to the 'well behaved' and 'well mannered' animals.

Grandma says I am very lucky to live up here because you have the luxurious you need. You just have to go to the oldest pine tree to collect your food instead of hunting (since the anacondas collect the food for us). We always have drinking ponds next to the caves you live in. We have a warm, public river to go swimming. Also it's safe. No one lives in fear.

"Rose, are you up?" That's my mum; I take after her in the looks department. She's one of the kindest tigers going in my opinion.

"Yes mum" I replied walking up nuzzling into her.

"Be careful how you talk from now on Rose. Your grandma wants to start lessons on how to be a lady. You know how strict she is and I don't want you to clean out the cave just because you forgot to call me mother. Trust me, when I got was getting taught I swear I cleaned the cave 50 times." Mother said in a calm, soothing voice followed by a chuckle when she recalled the memory.

My eyes widened. Lessons start. Today! I looked up at mu...I mean mother with worried eyes.

"Mu...mother I can'! I'm not ready"

"Rose" sighed mother "I'm not happy about it either. I wish everyone can just act how they want to, in respect of course, but your grandma is just too stubborn to listen to me. Just try your best and listen. The lessons will be over before you know it."

I sigh and say ok. "She's by the fast flowing river which flows to the waterfall which leads into the lower part of the jungle. That gives you a hint of today's lesson." Mum said and nudged me out the cave.

Sighing one more time I run out of the cage to find my grandma.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"1...2...3...4...5...err 5 err, oohhh what's after 5 again" said Hathi. Groaning the rest of the cubs come out of their hiding places

"For the millionth time Hathi its 1, 2,3,4,5 _then_ 6,7,8,9 and 10." Sighed Bagheera "Won't it be easier for someone else to be it. Kaa what about you"

"Me?" said Kaa "Well, okay. 12345678910 coming ready or not!" shouted Kaa really fast and turned around to face very annoyed cubs.

"Oh for crying out loud. Doesn't anyone here know how to play a stupid game of hide and seek?!" exclaimed Shere Khan and, along the way, scaring Hathi, Kaa, Baloo, Bagheera and Louie.

"Honestly, how hard is it to count to 10" he seethed glaring at Hathi and Kaa who cowered a bit at his glare.

"In my defence I did count to 10" squeaked Kaa. Shere Khan just continued glaring at them.

"Now now easy stripes." Chuckled Louie nervously. "It's just a game. No need to try and kill anyone"

"Yeah Khanny calm down." Added Baloo

Growling, Shere Khan turned to them "I'm leaving. I can't waste my time hanging out with idiots" and with that he left.

The cubs stood frozen. Then burst out laughing. Well, everyone but Bagheera.

"Guys, stop it. Shere Khan can be dangerous at the best of times and there's no need to provoke him."

"So...ha-ha...so what he will be back later when he's over his diva tantrum. I bet you five bananas he will be back when the sun is above the trees. **(A/N About mid day)** "Laughed Louie as he shook paws (in Louie's case hands) with Baloo

"You're on" laughed Baloo

Bagheera sighed as the rest of the cubs were making bets "Put me down for 3 mice he will be back tomorrow"

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I sigh and repeat what my grandma says. This is so boring. So far this lesson has been about the lives of how the animals in the lower jungle live and trust me its sounds like they have it better of.

"Rose are you listening to me" said grandma "I said one more time"

I moaned in despair "Grandma please can I have a break. Its midday and the weather is lovely. May I please at least have a walk up and the river bank?"

My grandma was staring at me with stern eyes and her tail twitching. I knew it was a long shoot asking since she feels so strongly about this and now I wish I never asked. The thing my grandma said surprised me though.

"Will it help you concentrate if you take a break?"

I nod my head with a big, hopeful smile.

"Very well then. You may take a 10 minute break but stay close to the river."

I jump up and down in happiness and ran next to the river. I never expected my grandma to agree to this. I was so caught up in my happiness I never saw the wet, slippery stone until the last minute.

My paw made contact with it and I went flying in the fast river. I hear my grandma scream my name but that is quickly blocked out by the cold, rushing water. I keep my head above the water and tried desperately to call out for help but the water keeps stopping me.

The jungle goes by so fast and before I known it I'm flying through the air. Then falling. I let out a scream. I feel the leaves of the trees hit my face and the branches scratching my skin. Thankfully, I land on something soft. And alive. I get up quickly and scramble back in panic and came face to face with a male tiger cub.

* * *

 **Well here the first chapter. As you can see it has improved (I hope). One thing I should mention is the updates should be weekly and I will take requests. Also I need 5 characters for the upper part of the jungle who acts as Rose's 'friends'. I need a male tiger cub (who fancy's rose but she doesn't fancy him), and friends of his (any species which live in the jungle). If you have an idea pm me or leave it in the reviews. You need to include:**

 **Name:**

 **Species:  
Looks: **

**Attitude:**

 **Extra Information:**

 **This is going for the next 3 chapters and I can't go any further until I have these characters. The people will be credited and I will give shout outs for them to.**


	2. SO SO SORRY

**A Young Tigers Love Revamped**

 **Hi. First of all something happened to my old account and as you see it has took quite a few years to get back on. When I did I reread my old stories and the reviews so I thought there is no point leaving you waiting and with my rubbish story writing (since I was young when I wrote those) I thought it would be better to rewrite this story. It sticks to the same plot as the previous story of 'A young Tigers Love' but I will try to make the chapters longer and update quicker. Also, if you haven't read my old version of this story I made a few changes to the jungle cubs. First the jungle is divided into three areas. The man village (which you knew), the lower part of the jungle were your favourite cubs live (hathi, Baloo ect.) and the upper part of the jungle which over looks the lower part of the jungle. The upper part is home to the 'posh animals'. Also this story includes my OC Rose who you will meet in a minute. Sorry for going on but that is vital info so on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 introductions**

 **Rose's POV**

It was a nice, warm morning throughout the jungle. The birds were singing their morning songs and the gentle breeze ruffled my fur as I looked out of my family cave. Before I go any further let me introduce myself.

My name is Rose and I'm an 8 year old Bengal tiger. I have light orange fur with a white underbelly, muzzle and paws, light black strips, pink nose and light blue, ocean coloured eyes. I live in the upper part of the jungle which is homed to the 'well behaved' and 'well mannered' animals.

Grandma says I am very lucky to live up here because you have the luxurious you need. You just have to go to the oldest pine tree to collect your food instead of hunting (since the anacondas collect the food for us). We always have drinking ponds next to the caves you live in. We have a warm, public river to go swimming. Also it's safe. No one lives in fear.

"Rose, are you up?" That's my mum; I take after her in the looks department. She's one of the kindest tigers going in my opinion.

"Yes mum" I replied walking up nuzzling into her.

"Be careful how you talk from now on Rose. Your grandma wants to start lessons on how to be a lady. You know how strict she is and I don't want you to clean out the cave just because you forgot to call me mother. Trust me, when I got was getting taught I swear I cleaned the cave 50 times." Mother said in a calm, soothing voice followed by a chuckle when she recalled the memory.

My eyes widened. Lessons start. Today! I looked up at mu...I mean mother with worried eyes.

"Mu...mother I can'! I'm not ready"

"Rose" sighed mother "I'm not happy about it either. I wish everyone can just act how they want to, in respect of course, but your grandma is just too stubborn to listen to me. Just try your best and listen. The lessons will be over before you know it."

I sigh and say ok. "She's by the fast flowing river which flows to the waterfall which leads into the lower part of the jungle. That gives you a hint of today's lesson." Mum said and nudged me out the cave.

Sighing one more time I run out of the cage to find my grandma.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"1...2...3...4...5...err 5 err, oohhh what's after 5 again" said Hathi. Groaning the rest of the cubs come out of their hiding places

"For the millionth time Hathi its 1, 2,3,4,5 _then_ 6,7,8,9 and 10." Sighed Bagheera "Won't it be easier for someone else to be it. Kaa what about you"

"Me?" said Kaa "Well, okay. 12345678910 coming ready or not!" shouted Kaa really fast and turned around to face very annoyed cubs.

"Oh for crying out loud. Doesn't anyone here know how to play a stupid game of hide and seek?!" exclaimed Shere Khan and, along the way, scaring Hathi, Kaa, Baloo, Bagheera and Louie.

"Honestly, how hard is it to count to 10" he seethed glaring at Hathi and Kaa who cowered a bit at his glare.

"In my defence I did count to 10" squeaked Kaa. Shere Khan just continued glaring at them.

"Now now easy stripes." Chuckled Louie nervously. "It's just a game. No need to try and kill anyone"

"Yeah Khanny calm down." Added Baloo

Growling, Shere Khan turned to them "I'm leaving. I can't waste my time hanging out with idiots" and with that he left.

The cubs stood frozen. Then burst out laughing. Well, everyone but Bagheera.

"Guys, stop it. Shere Khan can be dangerous at the best of times and there's no need to provoke him."

"So...ha-ha...so what he will be back later when he's over his diva tantrum. I bet you five bananas he will be back when the sun is above the trees. **(A/N About mid day)** "Laughed Louie as he shook paws (in Louie's case hands) with Baloo

"You're on" laughed Baloo

Bagheera sighed as the rest of the cubs were making bets "Put me down for 3 mice he will be back tomorrow"

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I sigh and repeat what my grandma says. This is so boring. So far this lesson has been about the lives of how the animals in the lower jungle live and trust me its sounds like they have it better of.

"Rose are you listening to me" said grandma "I said one more time"

I moaned in despair "Grandma please can I have a break. Its midday and the weather is lovely. May I please at least have a walk up and the river bank?"

My grandma was staring at me with stern eyes and her tail twitching. I knew it was a long shoot asking since she feels so strongly about this and now I wish I never asked. The thing my grandma said surprised me though.

"Will it help you concentrate if you take a break?"

I nod my head with a big, hopeful smile.

"Very well then. You may take a 10 minute break but stay close to the river."

I jump up and down in happiness and ran next to the river. I never expected my grandma to agree to this. I was so caught up in my happiness I never saw the wet, slippery stone until the last minute.

My paw made contact with it and I went flying in the fast river. I hear my grandma scream my name but that is quickly blocked out by the cold, rushing water. I keep my head above the water and tried desperately to call out for help but the water keeps stopping me.

The jungle goes by so fast and before I known it I'm flying through the air. Then falling. I let out a scream. I feel the leaves of the trees hit my face and the branches scratching my skin. Thankfully, I land on something soft. And alive. I get up quickly and scramble back in panic and came face to face with a male tiger cub.

* * *

 **Well here the first chapter. As you can see it has improved (I hope). One thing I should mention is the updates should be weekly and I will take requests. Also I need 5 characters for the upper part of the jungle who acts as Rose's 'friends'. I need a male tiger cub (who fancy's rose but she doesn't fancy him), and friends of his (any species which live in the jungle). If you have an idea pm me or leave it in the reviews. You need to include:**

 **Name:**

 **Species:  
Looks: **

**Attitude:**

 **Extra Information:**

 **This is going for the next 3 chapters and I can't go any further until I have these characters. The people will be credited and I will give shout outs for them to.**


End file.
